Halloween
by BeastInABasket
Summary: Your name is Tavros Nitram. This is the first time you'd legitimately thought of harming Karkat Vantas before. You also for the first time realized that gambling is indeed a terrible, terrible thing to do.


(For and requested by Amber. Look out because Tav's going super naughty.)

Tavros: Consider homocide.

Your name is Tavros Nitram. This is the first time you'd legitimately thought of harming Karkat Vantas before. You also for the first time realized that gambling is indeed a terrible, terrible thing to do.

Sollux, a mutual friend of yours and Karkat's, was head over heels for another friend named Eridan. They had been beating around the bush for months, and you didn't think they would stop doing so. Karkat, on the other hand, thought that this month was the chosen one that Sollux would grow a pair and ask Eridan out. So naturally, you two made a bet. If Eridan and Sollux dated before Halloween, (which was tonight) you would wear a maid outfit to a large party you planned on attending. If they didn't, Karkat would wear the maid outfit to the party. Of course, you forgot that Eridan was just as capable of making the move as Sollux was, and now you're trying desperately to pull the skirt lower on your dress.

A blush seemed to be permanently stamped from your cheeks to your shoulders. You turned in front of the mirror, trying to gain balance in the high heels Karkat gave you. There was hardly a back to the costume at all, it scooped right down to the skirt, which was poofed out and barely covered your upper thighs. Along with it came knee-high stockings, a feather duster, and an odd little hat which you just abandoned. Instead of pushing your mohawk back as you usually did, you simply let it flop onto your forhead to represent exactly how enthusiastic you were for this night. All you were waiting on now was your boyfriend, Gamzee Makara, to pick you up.

Your blush was renewed with the thought. You hadn't even told Gamzee you were going as a maid. He still expected you to be dressed as a matador. Hoping for a good reaction from him, you stumbled to the couch to await Gamzee.

Tavros: Be Gamzee.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are approaching your boyfriend's appartment door. Tonight is Halloween, your favorite of the more well known holidays. Even though every year you were always a clown. Which is not a motherfucking problem at all, in your opinion. You always enjoyed putting on the white and gray facepaint and polka dotted pants. Plus it gave you an excuse to honk your horn and juggle your pins in peace.

Tavros, your aforementioned boyfriend, was going as a matador. You knew he'd be the cutest motherfucker at the party, and you were proud to be carrying him on your arm.

You finally arrived at his door, and squeezed your horn multiple times to gain his attention. "Honk honk, Tavbro." You heard loud steps approaching the door, and the door opened.

He was not a matador.

Your boyfriend stood before you dressed in the most delicious use of a maid outfit that had ever blessed your eyes. The heels he was wearing put him to your nose in height, and the dress and apron complimented his slighly femanine figure, squeezing his hips. His hair was laying against his forhead, which you loved, and the knee high socks finished it off. He was the perfect wet dream.

"I, uh, know I look stupid. I lost a bet with Karkat, and, um... this is punishment." Tavros looked down, tugging at his skirt.

"Stupid?" You shook your head. "Motherfucker looks gorgeous," you said, smiling at your self-conscious Tavbro.

Averting his eyes, he smiled and turned around, stumbling into the appartment. "L-let me get my duster." You stepped into the room, closing the door behind you. Then you noticed his back.

Tavros' beautiful tan skin would be the death of you. And having all of his back on show like that was way too much of a tease for you to have to handle all night.

On second thought, the party didn't sound nearly as fun as it had earlier.

Gamzee: Be the maid.

Gladly, Gamzee seemed to be all on board with your maid outfit. In fact, you think he preferred it. You ventured back into your bedroom to get your feather duster, and when you bent over to pick it up, you were quite shocked to find Gamzee's tongue slowly gliding up your spine.

You shivered, a choked gasp leaving your lips. Large hands gripped your hips and you found yourself arching back as Gamzee's hot breath ghosted over your neck. "I don't think any other motherfuckers need to be seeing my Tav dolled up so nice. Agree?" You hardly registered what he said, but you nodded anyway, willing to obey anything that he said with that growling tone. "Now," he started, nibbling your neck and rubbing circles on your hips with his thumbs, "this motherfucker wants to see what miracles you can work with that pretty mouth of yours."

Gamzee turned you around and kissed hard enough to bruise. Hands moving of their own accord, you were tugging Gamzee's wild hair and sucking his bottom lip as eagerly as he was groping your ass and backing up to your bed. While you continued to kiss him, your hands came down to the waistband of his pajama pants and shoved them down, palming his half-hard erection through his boxers. As you stroked him to his full length, his hand found the bow at the back of your neck and untied it, causing the top half of your costume to fall loose. You felt his face paint rubbing across your mouth, but at this point, you couldn't care less.

Latching your arms around his neck, you tugged him closer, licking over the bite marks you had left on his lip. His tongue circled yours, and his flat nails dug into your sides. You moaned in his mouth. The backs of his knees had hit the bed, but before he sank down onto it, he broke from your lips, teeth and tongue worshipping your neck and clavicle. "Gamzee," you groaned as his hands slid up your chest to your peaked nipples, thumbs circling them. You whined.

When he sat back onto your bed, you tugged his shirt off, revealing his flat stomach which you proceeded to lavish with kisses and nips. Gamzee's hand found the back of your mohawk, weaving his fingers in and tugging your face lower, making you fall to your knees. Taking the hint, you pulled off his boxers and were greeted with Gamzee's flushed erection. The sight made you feel your own arousal press harder against your underwear. You groaned and reached forward to lick the head of Gamzee's cock, hearing him let out a breath at the contact. Slowly, you wrapped your hands around his shaft and pumped, trailing the tip of your tongue in circles around the tip. You felt a tug at your hair, and complied with Gamzee's silent request by pulling the head into your mouth, sucking gently. Your boyfriend sighed and tilted his head back. Gaining confidence, you pushed your head farther down, toungue toying with the underside of his dick as you stroked faster. Gamzee started guiding your head by pulling your hair, impaling your mouth with his cock, too slowly for your liking. So, you bobbed your head faster and stopped stroking completely, letting your mouth and tongue do the work. Fuelling you forward were Gamzee's hardly audible groans. He wasn't a very loud lover, constrasting with his talkative personality anywhere other than the bedroom.

Soon, Gamzee pulled your mouth off of him completely, much to your shock. Yet it was replaced with eagerness as he lifted you onto the bed in front of him and crawled between your legs.

"You ready for a motherfucking miracle, Tav?" He asked, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Tavros: Be the clown.

Though really, you were hardly a clown at the moment. Tavros had ridden you of your clothes and most of your face paint was smeared across your boyfriend's cheeks, chin, and neck.

Speaking of Tavros, he nodded quickly, looked fit to be ravished. His face was flushed, pupils blown wide and lips swollen. His bangs were still hanging over his forhead, and a blush was covering his tan neck and chest. You chased the blush with your tongue, biting his chest and whispering to him, "So motherfucking beautiful." Tavros made a pitiful whine in his throat, and it pulled you from the act of worshipping his smooth flesh. You chuckled, lightly running your hands up his thighs to his underwear.

Where you expected to feel Tavros' usual cotton briefs, you instead found... silk? Raising your eyebrow, you lifted the skirt of his uniform enough to see that Tavros was, in fact, wearing silk white panties, with his erection straining against the fabric. A groan ripped itself from your throat. "Tavros," You looked to the flushed face of your partner, "you're gonna be the motherfucking death of me." His blush intensified as you tugged the soft fabric down his legs, then settling them on either side of you. Before you could reach to Tavros' bedside table for lube, he grabbed your hand, sucking three fingers into your mouth. You thought you were gonna come right then. With a cracked voice, you accused, "You're enjoying this," to which he replied with a wink and a bite to your fingers.

You loved Tavros. You loved the way he stuttered and the way he blushed at the simplest of actions, or the way he looked to the floor when you complimented him. That being said, you also very much loved that fact that his shyness was all but gone when he wanted to be fucked. His mouth became the eighth deadly sin, and his eyes set your blood on fire. Plus the way he was spreading his legs as he released your fingers was a blessing straight from the mirthful messiahs.

Tavros' lips and hands were everywhere as you stretched him, pulling you into deep kisses and stroking your length and clawing down his own chest as pants and moans rolled from his lips. When you felt he was prepared enough, his legs found their way around your hips. Grabbing the back of his head, you pulled him into a deep kiss, holding the kiss even as you pushed into him. Motherfuck, he was tight. You halted when you were entirely sheathed, waiting for Tavros to approve of movement. After a moment, his eyes opened and he nodded minutely, and you withdrew before thrusting in a bit faster. Of course, you wanted to fuck him until the bed broke, but his comfort took a higher priority than your pleasure. Developing a slow, but hard pace, you let yourself have fun after Tav started moaning. His hands dug into the sheets, eyes slipping closed.

You straightened your back and pulled Tav so his ass was on your thighs, not slowing your rhythm. "Gamzee, f-fuck." Tavros' head was thrown back, moaning loud, your name mixed into his cries. Grunting in pleasure, you licked his chest as you fucked him harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin flooding the room. His hips started rutting against yours, signalling he was near release. Knowing you would be soon to follow, your hand found Tavros' member, smearing precome onto his chest. As you stroked him, you found it increasingly harder to hold in your moans, Tavros' name whispered to yourself like a mantra.

You were so fucking close, and you knew he was, too. Then Tavros' eyes shot open, and he pulled you close, kissing you hard. Finally his nails clawed down your back, and he yelled your name as he came, shooting you both in the chest. You let out a shuddery groan, releasing as Tavros tightened impossibly around you.

Nearly crushing your lover, you fell you your elbows, kissing all over his face in between pants. Giggling, Tavros leaned and kissed your lips, then collapsing onto his back. A dopey smile spread across your face. "What's funny, Tavbro?" you asked while pulling off his heels and costume, throwing them beside the bed.

"Was it a miracle?" Tavros inquired as you pulled him under the covers with you. He turned to you, and you hugged him close, fitting his head under your neck.

A laugh escaped your lips and you pressed a kiss to his forhead. "You're a miracle, Tav." You felt him smile against your collar bone and you stroked his sweaty hair until you both succumbed to sleep, each still smiling.

(FRICK FRICK FRICK LET'S JUST FORGET I EVER WROTE THIS OH GOD) 


End file.
